


It would be a shame if there was an accident

by Crejhov



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, But you don't see it, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crejhov/pseuds/Crejhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Darcy was a happy-go-lucky omega with a summer fling, the next time she wakes up she's bonded and a murder suspect. </p>
<p>Alexander Pierce didn't get to be the man he was today by looking a gift horse in the mouth. So when Hydra's Asset brings a pretty little omega back to base he orders them to bond before releasing her back into the world. The Winter Soldier's never been so obedient with the threat of harm and death looming over his omega's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiedodiddly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katiedodiddly).



> katiedodiddly originally requested an A/B/O fic from me back in January. Life got busy and I'm only now getting around to writing and posting it.

“Don't – don't cry, please.” 

Darcy didn't stop crying. She sank in a miserable heap to the cold concrete floor of her cell. Their cell. The only other thing in the room besides her and the alpha was a cot pressed against the opposite wall. Darcy studiously avoided having it in her line of sight. The alpha, on the other hand, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. 

He was dangerous. Not twenty minutes ago she had seen him violently remove another alphas jaw. The blood spray was still on his boot and pants leg. He'd sent two armed betas through a wall. But now, he stood two feet in front of the locked, steel door and was glaring at a spot on the floor. The apex predator that had incited fear in everyone in the room now looked awkward and confused. 

Was this some kind of game that he was playing? Some way to trick her into trusting him enough to get what he wanted, what he was ordered to do? Her head hurt too much to think it all through. Her whole body hurt. 

She should have listened to her college roommate, Carol, and taken a few summer courses. Instead, she had gotten a second job in town and started a summer fling with a tall blonde alpha. Derek was fun at first, he had grown up in the area and gone to a community college in the next town over. Their relationship had been fun, but classes would be starting up again and Darcy didn't like trying to juggle a full workload and a boyfriend. 

Derek hadn't been happy when she broke the news to him. Evidently, he'd had plans for their future. They'd been taking a walk in the park and he'd backhanded her so hard that the last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the leg of a park bench. She should have known better than to be out without an alpha without an escort. She should have just stuck to dating betas.

Her head hurt, her lip was split, her knees were scraped and she had a row of stitches in the gash on her arm. All of which had been treated by betas and under the watchful eye of the alpha across the room from her now.

He looked up, his face pinched into something uncomfortable when she began to whine. It was an omega thing and she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. When fear or stress responses were triggered, an omega would release a specifically tailored scent and emit a whine in order to attract a suitable alpha for protection. And while this alpha had shown to be bizarrely protective of her before, he wouldn't be protecting her now. 

He moved forward slowly and Darcy pressed her back into the cool wall. She wanted to scream at him to stop, to not touch her, but the words caught on a lump in her throat and wouldn't budge. This was happening to her despite what she wanted, or the laws that were put in place to protect omegas.

The alpha was crouched down in front of her now, his hands reaching for her trembling shoulders. Darcy pressed back into the wall harder, her nails digging painfully into the arms she had hugged to her chest. “I didn't mean for this to happen.” His voice low and imploring. “I didn't know what else to do, I only wanted to help.”

There were a hundred other thing he could have done to help her besides bringing her into a den of violent alpha terrorists. He could have taken her to the emergency room or the security office on campus. Hell, he could have left her on someone's doorstep. Anything but this. 

The alpha detached one of her hands and slid it into his grip before using it to pull her up. She tried tugging away from him, but it was futile. He wasn't letting her go anywhere. That older alpha in the three-piece suit had walked in and given him his orders. This alpha was terrifying but had snapped to attention when the other had walked in the room.

Darcy looked up at him, pleading him to let her go. “Please,” She whispered on a whine. “Please.” 

He didn't let her go, instead, he lead her over to the cot and sat her down between his legs with her back pressed to his chest. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together as he gathered her hair over one shoulder. The last thing she felt as a free omega was the chilling scrape of his teeth on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

– 

She gave the detectives a sullen nod before they left, shutting the door behind them. Darcy stared at the door a moment longer before letting her eyes roam over the rest of the hospital room. Besides the nurse and doctor who had checked her over upon first waking, the two detectives were the only ones to visit her. She was in a special section of the hospital reserved for omegas with her wrist handcuffed to the rail and a bandage taped to the crook of her neck. 

The doctor said that she had been bonded and had a zeta-interacting protein in her system. The detectives said she had been missing for three weeks and the day she had disappeared her summer fling, Derek, had been murdered. The doctor explained that the protein in her blood was a prototype compound used to block memories. The detectives explained that she was their only suspect in the homicide investigation. 

The last thing she could remember was sitting in her apartment and painting her nails, Plumlusious the bottle had said. Her nails were bare now. She couldn't afford a lawyer, she could barely afford to eat twice a day. As a child of the foster system, there was no family to fall back on or ask for guidance. If she did end up being charged for his murder, or more likely an accomplice given her omega and newly bonded status, she'd have to rely on a public defender. Her whole life would be over just as it had finally started going in the right direction and she didn't even know what had happened. 

A silver lining to this whole mess was that the alpha hadn't gotten her pregnant. The doctor had said there were traces of levonorgestrel in her blood which he then explained was found in secondary contraception. When she had first woken up, she hadn't known why her legs and abdomen were so sore. Not until the nurse showed her the fading finger-shaped bruises on her hips and thighs. 

Darcy reached gentle fingers to peel the bandage away. The white of the cotton was stained a dark orange from ointment and a few spots of blood. Usually, bonding bites didn't need medical aftercare. It was only when the alpha wasn't around to care for the bite when intervention was necessary. It happened sometimes with alphas deploying or dying suddenly. Usually, the bonded couple would need a series of hormone injections as well to keep healthy for the first-month post bonding. That was something else to look forward to. 

The handcuffs clinked against the bed post securing her to the spot and Darcy started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy finished her fall term with barely passing grades. The last year had been hard, both physically and emotionally. She had been cleared of all charges pretty early in the investigation and had only lost one of her jobs because of it. It was to be expected really, Derek's brother had been her manager. 

While the police had cleared her, the remaining resentment from the locals didn't abate. It made life difficult when she was already struggling to hold her head above water. This went on for a year and a half before Darcy couldn't take it any longer. Someone had bashed her car windows in again, stolen the inner workings, and spray painted various insults all over the remaining husk. Damaging her few possessions wasn't even the worst of it. The dredges of society had come to make her life hell. A pinch in a crowded hall, cornering her in the library, crude remarks whispered over her shoulder during a lecture. All because of the missing alpha.

So when her second year spring semester sign-ups rolled around, Darcy looked for online classes and an internship. She found several that offered credits she needed to graduate. Only Doctor Foster approved her application, and even then she had made it clear it was only because of a lack of other applicants. The best thing about Doctor Foster was that she was totally clueless to Darcy's pariah status and possibly other current events like who the President of the US was. 

Darcy didn't really blame her, after all, the internship was meant for aspiring scientists, not a political science major. Still, Darcy showed up and worked hard and eventually Doctor Foster became Jane. But not until they moved operations to the New Mexican desert and acted as spirit guides for a wayward god reclaiming himself. 

Then, of course, SHIELD showed up and ruined Darcy's reprieve. Her interview to give a statement on the events that had happened with Thor and his family's evil pet robot turned into an interrogation. Agent Sitwell seemed to take a particular sort of pleasure in insinuating that she had infiltrated Jane's inner circle so as to steal her research or even assassinate her. And it was all because of the alpha who bonded her had disappeared without a trace. It was like some horrible plot out of a dime novel. 

It wasn't common to bond and run and more often than not, the blame was laid at the feet of the omega. It was so rare in fact, that one of the professors at Culver who had found out about her situation had asked to do a case study on her. Darcy declined and avoided the psychology department after that.

After Agent Sitwell had released her, Darcy had gone back to the old car dealership where Jane and Erik were packing up. She knew as soon as she walked through the door that someone had let slip of her situation. Her money was on Agent Sitwell, he seemed to have it out for her. 

Both scientists had stopped their conversation to stare at her. For a moment, Darcy stared right back. This is how it had been with her friends at college too right before they made themselves scarce. “I'll just get my stuff and get out of your hair.” She said, containing her misery the best she could as she made for her office/bedroom. Darcy had really liked Jane and Erik.

“No!”

Darcy stopped hope bubbling in her chest, and turned to face the two. Jane had dropped her notepad on the table and had taken a step forward. “Don't go.”

Unable to meet Jane's earnest eyes for more than a few seconds, Darcy turned her attention to Erik who hadn't moved so much as a facial muscle. He didn't look angry, or scared, or display any emotion one would expect associated with rejection. But she could feel the apprehension flowing off him in waves. 

Ducking her head to stare at her shoes and smothered that little bit of hope. “I think it's for the best, Dr. Foster.” 

“Is this about Agent Whatshisname?”

Darcy didn't look up. “No, it's about – “

“I don't care about your alpha!” Darcy flinched, from the volume of Jane's voice or the mention of the alpha, she didn't know. Maybe it was just an omega response when an alpha raised their voice. “There is no conclusive proof that an alpha can control an omega so completely as Agent Sanders was implying.” Sitwell. Jane knew the name of every star in the galaxy but she was shit with people names. For the first two weeks, she had been called everything from Drew to Emmie. “This is just so SHIELD can force one of their agents in and control my research.”

When Darcy managed to force herself to look up and meet Jane's eye, it was to see that she had raised her chin in defiance. “I don't need one of their stooges mucking up my research, I need you. You know where everything is and how to read my writing. So, when your internship is up in two months, I'd like to hire you as my assistant.”

A job offer? That was more than Darcy ever expected going into this internship. But... She glanced to Erik, unwilling to go where she was not wanted. Jane, too, turned to Erik and gave a gruff cough which seemed to do the trick. 

“Forgive me, I'm just now realizing you ran over and tased a god.”

Fucking scientists. 

“Technically, I think Jane was responsible for running him over.”

And then everything was good again. Count on scientists to not abide by social perceptions. God bless their little socially inept hearts.

Two days later, Darcy was puttering around Jane's workspace straightening up notes and collecting empty and dirty dishes. She had been in a good mood since SHIELD's thugs had dropped off the last of Jane's equipment and research. Agent Sitwell had given Jane another spiel on hiring a trained lab assistant but Jane had none of it and thanked 'Agent Sumner' for bringing back her stolen property. The look he threw Darcy on his way out left her a tad uneasy but quickly forgotten with Jane excitedly inspecting her returned things. 

There was something else that contributed to the grin stretching her lips and the bounce in her step. It wasn't until after Jane had left to pick up their lunch order that Darcy realized what it was. A musky scent that seemed to be concentrated in the kitchen. There was something about it that was familiar and calming. It made her feel warm and content as she tried to remember where she knew it from. 

Alpha.

The realization stopped her heart mid-beat and then she was scrambling back and out of the kitchen area. Darcy nearly broke her neck twice tripping her way across the room and out of the building entirely. She looked around her wildly but none of the people walking around gave her a second glance. Even if she did spot him she'd never know it. He'd wiped her memory with drugs, not even fully tested drugs.

Darcy didn't realize just how shaken she was until there was a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Darcy, what's wrong?”

Jane had returned with their lunch. “He was here!” She whispered frantically, her eyes searching for the hidden alpha. “He was in the kitchen!”

Jane seemed to catch on without any more of an explanation and began looking around for him too. “Your alpha?” 

Darcy hated it when people called him hers. He wasn't hers and she didn't belong to him. He was the monster under her bed, a nightmare, and now a ghost that haunted her in her waking hours. 

“I can't stay here.”

They left the next morning with little to no sleep and a packed full RV, the scent drenched swath of fabric they had found stuffed under the sink torched in the parking lot. SHIELD wasn't happy about the sudden move but Jane hadn't offered them explanations before and wasn't about to start now. When they made it back to Culver Jane moved Darcy in with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander had read the full report on the events in New Mexico several days ago. What he was looking through now were surveillance photos and an analysis report on one Darcy Marian Lewis. She looked far better than the last time he had seen her, pale, shaking, and dirty. Understandably, she had been under some amount of stress what with being the victim of an assault from one alpha and abducted by another. 

 

The Soldier certainly knew how to pick them. She was far healthier now with a lively glow to her pale skin and a shine in her dark hair. Miss Lewis, with her wide hips and classic omega features, was ideal for bringing a new generation of super soldiers into the world. When the time came of course and not a moment before. 

 

Originally, the Russians who had been unable to duplicate the serum used on Rogers and Barnes had sought to simply breed an army. The Russians were not equipped to deal with a jacked up alpha such as the Soldier. That was where Hydra came in. Doctor Zola was a visionary and quickly brought the asset under his thumb once more. It was his plan for the future that put finding the Soldier a healthy little omega on the back burner until Hydra could establish their rule for the general public to acknowledge. 

 

That and all attempts at bonding had failed until now. 

 

He’d half expected the bonding to fail again when he’d given the asset it’s orders. There was something in Dr. Zola’s serum that made it difficult. Difficult, but not impossible, was what the good doctor wrote in the asset’s medical file. Hydra just needed to find the omega with the right biology. 

 

Who knew he'd go out and find himself the perfect breeder all on his own. The battery of tests he'd ordered done on her had shown positive results. Miss Lewis and the Soldier were compatible. 

 

“I want you to split Doctor Foster and Miss Lewis.” He said, closing the file and looking up to the agent standing at attention in front of his desk. “Miss Lewis is not to be harmed.”

 

“With all due respect, Mr. Secretary, all my attempts to separate the two have failed. The best course of action might simply be to terminate Miss Lewis quietly.” Sitwell said and nodded to his report still in Alexander's hands. “As you read, Foster seems to be keeping Lewis on simply out of spite for SHIELD. I don't think she'll put up too big of a fight if we stage Lewis leaving for a paying job.”

 

Alexander regarded the man before him. Jasper Sitwell was a top notch SHIELD agent and an even better Hydra agent. He'd done a lot of good since his induction into both organizations and Alexander would often consider his insights into a matter when called upon. In this case, however... “Miss Lewis is an asset in another matter and will be protected as such.” No other explanation was required. 

 

Sitwell gave a nod before exiting the office. 

 

Alexander stood and moved the files concerning Miss Lewis to his secure office safe. Plans concerning her were years off, first, Hydra needed an excuse to enact Operation Insight. 

 

– 

 

Darcy stared at the droplet of blood as it swelled on the tip of her finger. There was something so familiar about it. Something that made her heart beat faster. It was just a little prick from a small bit of metal under the sofa. Probably a staple in the fabric that had bent over the years until it poked out to just the right angle to draw blood when she reached under the sofa after a stray battery. 

 

_ “Asset! Hold the omega still!” _

 

_ She squirmed away from the man in the white lab coat. His cold fingers around her wrist made her bones ache. Darcy looked up to her alpha, pleading without words to help her. But he didn’t. He put both of his hands on her shoulders in a firm grip and held her down long enough for the other man to squeeze blood from the tip of her finger.  _

 

_ Why wasn’t he protecting her? It was wrong. Something was wrong, wrong with him, wrong with the man in the lab coat, wrong with everything.  _

 

_ Still, once the man had released her wrist, Darcy turned in the hard metal chair and buried her face into her alpha’s stomach. _

 

“Darcy?”

 

“Huh?” She looked up to see Jane was watching her strangely. “Oh.” Right, staring at your bleeding finger for a stretched period of time was a weird thing to do. Quickly, Darcy wiped the droplet on the leg of her jeans and snatched the battery she had reached for under the sofa in the first place. She took her seat once more and popped the battery back into the remote with the broken latch and queued up Netflix. 

 

“Are you alright?” Jane asked, “You kind of spaced out there for a minute.”

 

Darcy’s initial reaction was to wave her off, “Yeah, yeah,” but Jane was smart and she was her friend. “It’s just… You remember how I told you that the alpha dosed me with some kind of memory wipe drug?”

 

“An experimental zeta interacting protein.”

 

She nodded her head along. Jane always remembered the technical terms. And since Darcy had shared her medical file, Jane had a better understanding of what happened to her than she did. 

 

“I think I just remembered something?” It sounded like a question even to her own ears.

 

Jane readjusted herself on her end of the sofa so that she was facing Darcy. It was unnerving sometimes the way Jane would focus on something she found interesting. Usually, it was math equations that were way above Darcy’s head. “You remembered something from when the alpha had you?”

 

“I  _ think _ \- I mean, I’m not sure. But… I think someone took a blood sample from me during those three weeks.” Darcy shook her head. “Probably I’m just watching too much TV.” She tried laughing it off but Jane didn’t look convinced.

 

“It could be a memory.” She said. “The way the protein you were dosed with works is that it blocks memories to give your mind a reprieve until it's ready to process the traumatic event. But you were given so much and you never said anything before, I didn’t think you could remember.”

 

“I mean, it’s hard to tell if they’re memories. It doesn’t happen like it does in the movies. There’s no harp music to help me transition to the past. And it’s not clear. Like last week I had a sex dream about a dude with a robot hand. Does that mean I fucked an android?”

 

“Cyborg,” Jane said with a grin.

 

Darcy slid her friend a look. “Whatever. It’s hard to tell is what I’m saying.”

 

“I know you weren’t too keen on the idea before, but have you thought any about talking to someone now that the whole experience isn’t so raw?”

 

Darcy looked down to the finger that had started the whole conversation. The blood was gone but she could still see the pinprick. “I don’t know.” Being an abandoned omega wasn’t a common occurrence and she didn’t want to end up in some medical journal.

 

“Maybe writing down what could be memories could help you sort out what’s what.”

 

That wasn’t a bad idea. “Yeah, but I’ll need to find a good hiding spot. Don’t want those jack-booted thugs reading about my sexy cyborg dreams.”

 

The serious mood officially shifted into a more light-hearted moment that reminded Darcy of high school slumber parties. “I’m serious, the robot arm was all muscley looking!”


End file.
